Marinette Dupain-Cheng
'Marinette Dupain-Cheng '''Is One of the Main Characters In ''Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ''And Also Known as Ladybug. Physical Appearance Marinette is a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) teenage girl with medium-length darkish-blue hair with some blue reflections that are always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell eyes.5152 She also has light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. She is also shown to stand at an average height. Civilian attire Marinette wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes and sports black earrings that also serve as her Miraculous when Tikki inhabits them. She often wears a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder Personality Marinette is a bit awkward, sweet, outgoing, joyful, and clumsy girl who loves fashion, her friends, family, and her crush, Adrien Agreste. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation, she deems urgent, like doing something for Adrien or losing something that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous, awkward, and quick to panic. She's very helpful and is willing to help those who have insecurities, such as; Juleka Couffaine who thought she had a "class photo curse" and Marc Anciel who was too afraid to share his creative writing. However, opposed to that strength, Marinette herself losses confidence just by approaching her crush, Adrien, when in contact with a really big celebrity, or if she thinks others do greater success compared to herself. Marinette cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she has her limits, such as in "The Evillustrator" when she gets irritated with Chloé Bourgeois to the point that she refuses to continue guarding her from the Evillustrator as Ladybug.Marinette is a bit awkward, sweet, outgoing, joyful, and clumsy girl who loves fashion, her friends, family, and her crush, Adrien Agreste. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation, she deems urgent, like doing something for Adrien or losing something that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous, awkward, and quick to panic. She's very helpful and is willing to help those who have insecurities, such as; Juleka Couffaine who thought she had a "class photo curse" and Marc Anciel who was too afraid to share his creative writing. However, opposed to that strength, Marinette herself losses confidence just by approaching her crush, Adrien, when in contact with a really big celebrity, or if she thinks others do greater success compared to herself. Marinette cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she has her limits, such as in "The Evillustrator" when she gets irritated with Chloé Bourgeois to the point that she refuses to continue guarding her from the Evillustrator as Ladybug. Marinette can act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tried to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. She also expresses jealousy whenever other girls such as Chloé or Lila Rossi flirt with Adrien, sometimes causing her to act irrationally, even abusing her powers as Ladybug to keep them away. However, she tends to learn from her mistakes and become a more open-minded, understanding person. Although she is absent-minded and acts before thinking at times, Marinette is clever, showing when she hid her signature in her hat when Chloé stole her design, thus exposing her. Furthermore, she is willing to do several risky tasks in order to protect her identity and image, like stealing Adrien's phone in "Copycat" to erase an embarrassing message she accidentally left on it. Thanks to her confidence as Ladybug, she's gotten more calm and comfortable around Adrien as herself, like as seen in "Gorizilla" when she helps him get away from a swarm of fans and talks to him more fluently. In "Frightningale", according to Clara Nightingale, Marinette has a pure heart. Adrien also claims that she is funnier than Ladybug. She also takes her image and Miraculous powers as Ladybug very seriously, getting annoyed at Chloé playing her alter ego in Clara Nightingale’s music video and becoming a little angered in "Anansi" when Nora doubted her abilities. Also in "Queen Wasp", when she got angry at Chloé as Ladybug for using her powers to create a fake accident which could have led to a serious one. She also takes advice from others very well whether it's family or friends seen in "Malediktator", "Heroes' Day" and other episodes. In "Oblivio", despite Marinette being amnesiac from effects of Oblivio's powers, she is still quick-witted or as Adrien describes "she is always able to come up with the right plan at the right time", outsmarting Oblivio while the villain was looking for her and Adrien. As Ladybug, Marinette retains many of her alter ego's characteristics, but she is much stronger. Her confidence and bravery come out more prominently.53 Her quick-thinking, resourcefulness, and wits are more obvious, especially when she is figuring out how to utilize her Lucky Charm. Marinette strives to rescue everyone, including those akumatized by Hawk Moth. No matter the difficulty of her tasks, she does everything in her power to set things right while keeping up with her everyday responsibilities, like designing something or working in the bakery. Like Cat Noir, Ladybug is clever with her words and occasionally enjoys making puns. She has a more serious side when fighting against Hawk Moth's villains, as opposed to Cat Noir's laid back and goofy personality. At times, she enjoys teasing him and others, while she can get exasperated, she handles joking calmly. Marinette as Ladybug, is more cautious and careful than Cat Noir sometimes needing to restrain or stop him from doing hasty acts seen in several episodes. According to Cat Noir, in "Volpina", Ladybug can be stubborn at times when she wasn't easily convinced that Adrien was safe even finding it irresistible. As her alter ego, Marinette strives to keep her personal and superhero lives separate to protect herself, the people she knows, or is close to. She is also great at giving advice to others when they need it. With her greater confidence, she aims to be honest with others in other ways, like her honesty with Cat Noir about not having romantic feelings for him. In "Mayura", she also acknowledges that good things come by doing good actions and that not all problems can be solved by wishing them away, especially at the expense of hurting the innocent. She is aware that there is a line between justice and revenge seen in "Silencer". And that honesty and justice don't mean anything if you're pressured into doing it like as Ladybug she didn't pressure Bob to tell the truth about him stealing everything from Kitty Section but waited until he admitted everything himself across TV also showing she is very patient. As time went on during rare occasions as Ladybug, she can act hasty at times when she's in a rush to do something or multiple things at one time seen in "Gamer 2.0". And yet, at the same time she is more open about personal problems and seeking advice from others like Cat Noir in "The Puppeteer 2". While working with other Miraculous holders as team leader, she doesn't see them as sidekicks but as friends. Extremely valuing their support and help, however Ladybug is saddened that she has to suspend those who do a great job but at the cost of having their identities revealed to Hawk Moth like Chloe and Kagami. But she does it in a caring and considerate way letting them know she does it to protect them and their loved ones. Season 3 Episode: Ladybug Marinette is framed by Lila, who wants to get Marinette out of the way for Adrien. So, she gets expelled, Knowing This, Hawkmoth Uses Marinette's anger as An Advantage, and after Mr. Damocles Declares Marinette Expelled, Akumas head in the school, Marinette falls Victim to His Akuma, or so it seems. But Before Marinette can do that, Nathalie, AKA Catalyst, Coughs heavily and Hawkmoth turns back to ''Gabriel Agreste ''And his victims are normal again, But Marinette's emotions didn't even control her, only her fear and speed did. since she did not have enough time, the Akuma Hit Her Bag. Relationships Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Marinette first meets Adrien when both are their alter egos in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". She gets a bit frustrated with him a few times, like when he carelessly uses his Cataclysm, but she likes him as a partner and works well with him. In “Stoneheart”, when she admits it is her fault for not purifying the akuma the first time, she is both surprised and grateful for Cat Noir's encouragement. After saving the day, she doesn't react to Cat Noir's flirting and bids him farewell. In the same episodes, she first hears about Adrien from Chloé, but she doesn't know who he is. The next day, she meets Adrien at school, but she quickly becomes disgusted of him when it looks like he put a piece of gum on her chair, unaware that Chloé had placed it there and he was simply trying to remove it. She recognizes that he is the son of Gabriel Agreste, her favorite fashion designer, but it doesn't change her dislike of him. After school the following day, though, he finds her stuck at the school's gate because of the rain, so he manages to explain the situation with the gum and gives her his umbrella. She then realizes he is nothing like Chloé and sees his gentle, caring side, and befriends him. After that, Marinette develops a "secret" crush on Adrien. On the walls of her room and in several photo frames are pictures of him from various magazines. She often daydreams about him and longs to win his heart, but her awkwardness around him makes it a great challenge for her. However, Marinette has prioritized Adrien's happiness over her own. On Adrien's birthday in "The Bubbler", she accepts the fact that Adrien thinks her gift is from his father because he is so pleased to have gotten such a gift from him, deeming his happiness more important than hers. During "Dark Cupid", Marinette finds Adrien's love poem written for her alter ego and decides one of her own wanting to admit her true feelings for him. However, she forgets to sign the card. Gradually, in later episodes such as "Kung Food" and "Gamer", Marinette becomes more comfortable and confident around him, being able to speak normally with him and express herself. While she still freezes up around him often, she builds a friendship with him while still having feelings for him, including moments like dancing with him in "Despair Bear" at Chloé's party. In "Gorizilla", she helps him hide from a bunch of crazed fans that are chasing him and spends a little time with him at the movies. In "Troublemaker", Marinette freaked out when she thought Adrien was going to know about her crush on him after the multiple pictures she keeps of him are shown on live TV. When Adrien confronts her about it the next day, Marinette tells Adrien that she is merely a fan who is into fashion and was relieved when he said that he was used to fans having pictures of him and easily accepted his offer to his next photoshoot. She also briefly got to spend a little time with Adrien in "Frightningale" as they posed as their alter egos for Clara Nightingale's video. Tikki Marinette's kwami, Tikki, allows her to transform into Ladybug. When she sees her for the first time in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Marinette is terrified, thinking Tikki is a "bug-mouse". She throws several things at her, trying to scare her off. Eventually, Marinette listens to Tikki's information and reluctantly transforms with her for the first time. After defeating Stoneheart, she learns that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, Marinette apologizes to her and puts her away with the Miraculous. It isn't until Stoneheart's next attack that Marinette decides to be Ladybug again, and she puts on the Miraculous again, telling a delighted Tikki that she won't sit back and do nothing when others are in trouble. They have a good relationship as partners and friends, often nuzzling each other warmly and even playing on occasion. Marinette appreciates Tikki's attempts to cheer her up after she has "failed" with Adrien or displayed "incompetence" as Ladybug. Tikki also helps Marinette when she doesn't feel confident in herself, or when she gets off track, and often gives her advice. In "Princess Fragrance", when Tikki gets sick and taken by Chloé, Marinette is desperate to find her and take her to the healer. Once she finds her, Marinette rejects Tikki's suggestion that they transform to stop the titular villain, saying she won't make the same mistake twice and went to see the healer right away. She tells Tikki after she is healed that she is more than a kwami to her. In "Befana", though finding it a bit strange, Marinette cherishes the kwagatama Tikki gave her for her birthday. Marinette is very trustful of Tikki's intentions and judgment is seen in "Sandboy", where she let Tikki go out on her own to contact Nooroo on his birthday in an attempt to find him. After the villain's defeat, Marinette understood she meant well and comforted her when Tikki thought she failed. She also takes Tikki's encouragement to heart in "Chameleon" when Lila threatened to take all of Marinette's friends away from her and uses her advice to drive the akuma away. When Marinette lose her memory in "Oblivio", she called Tikki a bug mouse and yet was sympathetic towards her when she couldn't remember anything. When Tikki sees how well the two avoid Oblivio she calls them an effective couple with Marinette agreeing. Gabriel Agreste/Hawkmoth Marinette treats Gabriel with respect, knowing how formal and strict he can be as Adrien's father. But she does also admire his work as a fashion designer and hopes to be on good terms with him. In "The Collector", being aware that Gabriel won't release Adrien until the book was returned. Marinette gives it back to him saying she borrowed it believing it was a portfolio of Adrien giving him the impression that she was one of his son's admirers. Then, she asked Gabriel where he got it being informed he got it during his trip overseas. Instincts/Emotions Marinette's emotions aren't always effective. However, sometimes they take over. In the Episode ''Ladybug, Marinette's Completely Angry because Lila Accused of her Of a lot of things Like Cheating, And Stealing, and tripping her down the Stairs and Marinette Was Completely Innocent. Although she had defenses, it didn't Help. and she was nearly Akumatized When Lila arrived, Marinette's Instinct told her Lila was a foe, or enemy. And So, She has that. Category:Heroes Category:Civilians \ Category:Civilians Category:Talks Category:Theories